


Elevator

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: The band gets stuck in an elevator on the way to a meeting, and Alex has a stomach flu.





	Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!

“Alex, are you sure that you still want to go to this meeting? I’m sure the people at Interscope would understand that you’re sick with a stomach flu,” Jack said as the four of them walked across the lobby of the hotel they were staying in.  
“Yeah, I don’t want to miss it. Hopefully, I’ll be able to make it for a couple hours,” Alex replied, sounding very worn out.  
“Alex, I think you should stay here and rest, too. We have shows coming up, and it’d be bad if you had to play them as sick as you are right now,” Zack stated.  
“I know, but this meeting is a big deal, a major label is considering signing us. This could be a big breakthrough for us as a band, and I want to be there for every stop of this process,” Alex said back.  
“You’re resting for the rest of the day after this, then. Hey, I think our car is here,” Rian said, pointing to a long, black car. They walked over to it and climbed inside. Jack sat between Alex and Zack in the backseat, and Rian took the front.   
Silence filled the car ride for the most part. Being in the moving car was making Alex’s stomach cramp up, so he spent the ride with his eyes shut, his arm around his stomach, and taking deep breaths. When they finally got to the large building that Interscope was in, Alex couldn’t have been happier.  
“You look paler now, are you okay?” Rian asked, helping Alex out of the car.  
“The car made me feel a bit motion sick,” Alex admitted.  
“Do you need to go to the bathroom?” Jack asked.  
“No, I’ll be okay, let’s just go inside,” Alex replied. The four of them walked into the building and over to the receptionist’s desk.  
“Can I help you guys?” she asked with a smile.  
“We’re supposed to meet with the head people of Interscope,” Zack told her.  
“Okay, that’s going to be on the top floor, floor twenty. All of those elevators will get you up there, so you can take any one of them up,” she explained. The boys thanked her, then went over to the elevators, and Rian pushed the button.  
“How’s your stomach feeling?” Jack asked Alex as they waited on the elevator to come.  
“Not as bad as a few minutes ago, but still uncomfortable. Once we’re up there and sitting down, I think I’ll feel a little better,” Alex replied.  
“Well, if you start to feel really bad, tell one of us,” Jack requested.  
“Will do. Honestly, I don’t remember the last time I felt this sick. I feel like it’s usually not this bad,” Alex admitted.  
“Yeah, you seem more miserable than usual. Oh, you look a bit rougher than you normally do when you’re sick, too,” Jack replied.  
“Do you think they’ll notice?” Alex asked, starting to feel very self-conscious.   
“Will you not try to freak him out, Jack? Come on, the elevator just got here,” Rian said, leading everybody onto the elevator. Zack went on last, then pushed the button to go to the twentieth floor.  
“So, are these doors going to shut?” Jack asked, noticing the doors were taking longer than most elevators to shut.  
“Hopefully,” Alex replied. After a few more seconds, the doors finally shut.  
“You two are so impatient,” Zack said with a laugh.  
“No, I think they had a point; that did take a while,” Rian replied.  
“I guess it was a little longer than usual. This elevator does seem a bit old,” Zack said. The elevator started to move with a jerk, making Alex groan in pain.  
“Are you alright, man?” Rian asked.  
“I will be when we get off of this damn elevator. I feel like it’s moving so slowly,” Alex stated, a look of discomfort on his face.  
“You just have to make it through eighteen more floors, you’ve got this, dude,” Rian said, trying to encourage his friend. Alex leaned against the wall of the elevator, taking deep breaths as the elevator slowly continued to inch its way up.   
Once they were about halfway up, the elevator screeched, then came to a stop.  
“What the fuck?” Jack asked, feeling confused.  
“Shit, I think it broke,” Zack said, sounding a bit panicked. They were all taken from their thoughts by a noise that came from Alex’s stomach.  
“Woah, are you good?” Jack quickly asked.  
“I need a bathroom, that jerk really messed me up. I’m going to throw up,” Alex replied.  
“Well, try to hold off until we can get some help. What do we even do? How will they know we’re stuck here?” Rian asked. Alex slid down the wall and sat on the floor with his knees to his chest, his arms wrapped around himself, and his head down. He continued to take deep breaths, hoping that he’d be able to calm himself down, at least until they got help.  
“Oh look, there’s a sign with instructions for this situation. We just have to press this button until someone hears it and responds. Let’s try it,” Zack explained. He pressed the button, and it made a loud, sharp sound.  
“That’s an awful sound, don’t press that thing again,” Alex said in a weak voice.  
“Dude, that thing is our only way out of here, we have to keep pressing it,” Jack replied. Zack pressed it again, and the sound gave Alex a headache, upsetting his stomach more. He let out a gag, and Jack sat on the floor with him.  
“Hey, it’s okay, just take more deep breaths, and try not to focus on the pain in your stomach. Ignore the sound, if you can,” Jack said, rubbing Alex’s back. Zack pushed the button for a third time, and finally got a response.  
“Is this car two?” the voice said through a speaker. The boys quickly recognized the voice from the lady at the front desk they’d talked to just minutes before.  
“Yeah, that’s us. We were trying to get to the twentieth floor, but it seems that we’re stuck in here,” Rian explained.  
“I’m so sorry about this, you guys. We have a crew of people who will fix this, but it’ll take them about fifteen minutes to get here, but they’ll have you out fast when they do get here. Also, where were you going? I can inform the people you were supposed to see of this, so they don’t think you blew them off,” she offered.  
“We were going to meet with Interscope. Our band is called All Time Low,” Rian replied.  
“I’ll let them know of this, you guys just sit tight, and we’ll have you all out of there as fast as we can,” she said back.  
“Well, this sucks,” Zack stated.  
“Yeah, I hope they’ll still meet with us today,” Rian said.  
“I just hope they get us out of here fast, Alex isn’t doing too well,” Jack said, sounding concerned.  
“Oh shit, how’re you holding up, man?” Rian asked.  
“Not too great, I feel really sick. I think-“ Alex cut himself off with another gag. Jack helped him sit up some as he swallowed hard and shut his eyes tighter.  
“Hey, you’re okay. I wish we had some anti-nausea medicine for you,” Jack said.  
“Oh wait, I have some! I always keep some in my bag. Here, take this with some small sips of water,” Zack said, sitting next to Alex.   
“Thanks,” Alex said in a small voice, before taking the medicine and slowly starting to sip at the water. Rian sat on the ground with everyone else, making the elevator shake some, earning another groan from Alex.  
“Me sitting down and barely shaking the elevator made you feel worse? Damn, you’re really sick, dude,” Rian said in a concerned voice.  
“I feel awful,” Alex replied.  
“Just hang in there a little longer,” Jack tried, still rubbing Alex’s back.  
“Do you think we’re still going to have the meeting today?” Zack asked the group.  
“I guess that depends on how busy the Interscope people are. If anything, I hope they let us reschedule or something,” Jack replied.  
“Me too,” Alex stated.  
“For your sake, I hope they have us reschedule so you can get some rest today,” Rian replied.  
“Honestly, that’s what I want at this point, too,” Alex replied. They all sat in silence for a few minutes, Alex’s stomach pain not lessening in the slightest. Eventually, they heard a noise come from the speaker.  
“Hey guys, Interscope said you can come back at the same time tomorrow for your meeting. Also, the people who can fix this just got here, and they’ll have you out soon. It might be a bit jerky; they’re going to get the car to the first floor,” the receptionist explained.   
“Great, thank you,” Rian said.  
“Jerky sounds bad,” Alex stated.  
“Dude, just try to make it until we get off of this thing. When we’re back on the first floor, you can puke if you need to, but just go a little longer. You’ve got this,” Jack said in a soothing voice. As promised, the elevator suddenly started to make small, quick jerks, sending Alex’s stomach into uncomfortable cramping.   
“Guys, I don’t think I can make it,” Alex said, starting to gag some.  
“Shit, Rian, do you have anything Alex could puke into in your bag? I think literally anything would be better than the floor in here,” Jack quickly asked. Rian opened up his backpack and started to dig through it.  
“Oh, I have a Target bag, that should work,” Rian said, giving the bag to Jack.  
“Here, if you throw up, do it in this, Alex,” Jack said, passing the bag to Alex. Alex opened it up and put it where he’d need it to be. Suddenly, the elevator jerked again, sending Alex over the edge, and making him gag again.  
“You’re okay, but if you really need to puke, just do it. Don’t hold it back if you can’t anymore,” Jack said, trying to comfort his friend. After a little more gagging, Alex started to throw up into the bag. Hearing Alex getting sick made Jack feel a bit uneasy, but he did his best to push past this so he could be there for his friend.   
Jack continued to rub Alex’s back as he got sick, and everyone felt bad for Alex, who seemed absolutely miserable. After a few minutes, Alex finally stopped getting sick.  
“Do you feel any better now?” Zack asked.  
“I guess so. I don’t have as much pain in my stomach, but I feel gross now,” Alex replied, sounding a bit embarrassed.  
“Don’t worry about it, you seem pretty sick. Unfortunately, this is part of being sick,” Rian continued.   
“Yeah, it sucks, but it’s okay. Within the next half hour, we’ll be out of here and back at the hotel, and you can rest up and hopefully feel a little better by tomorrow,” Jack added.   
“That sounds nice. Thanks for helping me,” Alex said back.  
“No problem, dude,” Jack replied.  
“Oh, and sorry if it, um, smells in here,” Alex said, his face getting red.  
“Well, it’s not great, but we get it, don’t worry,” Zack replied. Luckily, Alex was able to make it the rest of the time without getting sick again, to everyone’s relief. The jerking still hurt his stomach, but he was able to keep himself calm. Suddenly, the elevator stopped moving, and the doors were slowly opened to reveal a few workers.  
“Thank you, guys, so much,” Zack said to the crew of workers.  
“You guys are very welcome, sorry about the malfunction,” one of the workers replied before the band walked past them. Rian called for their car, and Jack took Alex to a trashcan so he could throw the bag away.  
“Thank you for helping me so much in there,” Alex said to Jack.  
“Of course, dude. How’re you feeling?” Jack asked back.  
“Still bad, and ready to go rest,” Alex replied.  
“Good, because you can do that all day now. I’ll stay with you and we can watch movies and stuff, if you want,” Jack offered.  
“I’d like that,” Alex said, making them both smile as Jack led the two of them to their car. Alex felt significantly better the next day, relieving everyone.   
The rescheduled meeting went very well, and everyone in All Time Low were all very excited to see what would be next on this crazy journey they were on as a band, and as friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request for someone on my Tumblr! I got a couple new requests this morning, but if you guys have some, please send them in, I'd love to add more ideas to my list of things to write! As I mentioned, I start the new semester on Monday, and will do my best to continue posting a lot for you guys, writing and sharing for you guys makes me so happy, but I have to balance it with school work. I hope you guys liked this one, and feel free to send in ideas for more! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
